


Romeo and Julian

by FelixLovesPrinces



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2019-08-03 16:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16329833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelixLovesPrinces/pseuds/FelixLovesPrinces
Summary: -Please don't hate me for the title, trying to be original here.--Tags will be added as we move along-Anyway, here it finally is! I am so happy to show off my Jonah. He's a good child who I shall protect and let develop more as soon and as well as I can.This story is just a sort of summary of the entire thing, love story thing.





	1. Meeting

Robyn makes his way through the busy streets of New York, the familiar bustle of the street has become one of the most calming sounds he could think of. The cars, the people, the occasional cyclist. Everyone has somewhere to be, and everyone has a place that they have created for themselves. And everyone is a part of a different story. 

Just like Robyn himself; his life has been going pretty A-ok. He lives with mother and Anne, still. Mostly out because of the financial support he is giving them, and really not needing to get his own place, even if he could afford one, he wouldn’t go. 

Having just turned 21, already having published a book is a huge accomplishment to him, which is exactly why he’s outside today. 

Having lived in the town for all his life, he knows the street like any other New Yorker would, which is pretty handy seen as it could be considered a maze to tourists. Finally, his eyes fall on a bookstore. This is it. 

‘Znaniya’ was the name of it, yet another store with a name that is just a word in a different language; Russian this time. Robyn doesn’t know too many words in the language, however, ‘Znaniya’ means knowledge, a word Mayme basically imprinted in his brain when he was small.

He walks in, glancing around to try and find someone who works there. He has agreed to meet the store owner; William Bennett. This was the very first store who agreed to sell ‘The Midnight Rose Cafe’, Robyn’s first novel. Today was meant to discuss how it’s been going if people seem to like it, and what kind of questions people had. It’s a huge honour for Robyn to be here, and he could swear his heart was exploding out of nervousness.

“Can I help you?” Asks a voice from the counter, male, perhaps two or three years younger than Robyn. He turns to look at the man behind the counter, a little startled. “Oh-! Yes- uhm-. I think I am here to talk about a book?” 

The man frowns, looking up and Robyn the turn of his head causing his glasses to shift on his nose.Clearly, this problem has happened before. “What happened to it? Torn page? Did someone write in it?” He asks, putting down a book he has previously been holding on the counter, and making his way over to Robyn. “Oh? No no no! I wrote a book and I was told to meet with Mr Bennett to discuss the sales.” He explains, shifting awkwardly. The others gasps. “You’re Robyn Webb! You’re the new author! It’s an honour to meet you- my lord! I was just now reading your book!” He vaguely gestures to the counter with the discarded book.

Robyn chuckles awkwardly, this being the first time a stranger has confronted him about his book. He stutters a little, trying to find the right words. “Wow, uhm- thank you! I am honoured too! What are your thoughts on it?” the taller one asks, and the other quickly grabs his hand and pulls him over to the counter. 

“I have so many! I tend to take notes in books I read with a pencil! You don’t mind, do you? Anyway- I have been writing things down about the characters too- I at first didn’t know what to think however by chapter three I was bound to it as if it put a spell on me! The drama and the romance combined with the suspense, it’s a define composition. I completely fell in love with Adam; his character is so wonderfully simple and yet so complex! Oh, and Kenzington! Her personality is so cold and professional yet interesting. And I probably shouldn’t say it but wouldn’t Aaoka and Kenzington make the most adorable couple? Aaoka’s cheery personality- agh it would be so perfect! Not to forget about Simon and Emma! The two are MADE for each other!” He hands the copy of the book to Robyn. “Feel free to take a look at the notes! Or are you one of those people who doesn’t read his own books? I wouldn’t mind! Gosh, I am so sorry! I tend to ramble when I talk about books!” 

Robyn just kind of grabs the book, softly looking through the pages; every single one decorated with notes and doodles. “It’s alright-. And I guess some of the things you said I was planning on putting in the second book… Not sure about that yet.” Robyn explains, feeling a little odd for having a fan. “Am I making you feel uncomfortable? Agh I am so sorry! I know I sometimes talk a lot- I’m not usually like this-.” the man exclaims, a soft blush spreading on his face.

“Jonah, it’s past 9 am has sir Webb arrived yet?” Asked an older man, as he stepped into the main area of the bookstore. He was a lot smaller than the other, -Jonah-, and appeared to be his father. “Yeah-,” Jonah replied, nodding to Robyn, who waved awkwardly. “Good, good. I’ll take you to the back room it really shouldn’t take longer than half an hour.” Jonah appeared to be wanting to say something again, however, decided to just keep quiet this time.

\----

Not too much later, Robyn was able to leave the back room. Luckily enough; everything went well. The sales are what would be expected, some questions were answered, and everything was just as it was supposed to be. “Mr Webb!” Exclaims Jonah, still standing behind the counter, having picked up the book again. “Heya… Jonah, was it?” Robyn asks, making his way to the counter and leaning on it casually, and taking a second to look at the store; mostly wood, old shelves, and a lot of antique decorations. It looked like something from a movie. 

“Yeah! Did everything go well? From what I’ve seen the sales are going like they’re supposed to.” Jonah says, something like a proud smile on his face. It was sort of adorable. “They are! I’m really happy for having gotten this far with my ‘career’,” he explains, glancing away a little. 

“But uhm- I was wondering if you could sign my copy of the book? Just as a have, y’know?” Jonah asks, handing Robyn a pen. He just kind of stares down at it. “Sign it? Am I famous now?” he jokes, opening the book and shakily writing down a signature, as well as a phone number. Robyn’s phone number. His hand shaking a little. Was this smart? Was it?

“Just uh - text me when you’re done reading the book and we can meet up and talk?” He suggests in a more quiet voice, feeling as if he desperately needs some fresh air now. “Talk?” Asks Jonah, inspecting the phone number a little. “yeah- I mean a second book is on the way and you seem to have a lot of ideas.” he trails off a little, eyes focussed on the streets outside. “Sound great! Though my shift ends in about ten minutes so I guess you could stick around and then we could go to a cafe of some sorts? I have heard some great things about this place called ‘Cloud’s Coffee’, what do you think?” 

Robyn considered it for a moment, then slowly nodded. “Sure, I’ll go take a look around then. This place would be big enough to spend an entire day in any way. But how about we go to Zephyrus instead? It’s was one of my inspirations for the book and I did write quite a lot of it in there.” ‘in between working shifts’, he mentally added. And Jonah’s eyes widened at the name of the cafe. “Isn’t that more of an exorbitant place?” He asks, cocking his head to the side while Robyn just shrugged. “My treat, we’ll be fine.” 

-

Not fifteen minutes later, and Jonah makes his way over to Robyn, who has previously been sitting at a smaller table on the second floor of the store. He has been writing in a college block, from what it looks like it was just a bunch of notes. Jonah looks down at them, standing behind Robyn for a moment until eventually, Robyn notices that someone has been standing behind him, he startles noticing Jonah. “Agh! For how long have you been standing here?” He asks with a nervous chuckle, to which Jonah doesn’t reply, instead just copies the nervous chuckle and shrugs. “My shift is over, so we could go now?” He suggests, and Robyn nods, quickly packing his things. “So uh… Zephyrus?” Jonah asks while Robyn quickly clicks his messenger bag closed and gets up. “Yup, it’s amazing to sit and talk. As unpleasant as it is eating somewhere where you know the staff, it’s kind of nice, too.” 

The two make their way out of the store, Robyn leading the way to the cafe. “You know the staff? So you work there?” Jonah ended up asking, and Robyn nods with a small shrug. “It’s a nice place.” “I agree! It’s wonderful! I have only been a couple of times though. Again, it’s pretty expensive.” 

-

The two enter the cafe, Robyn quickly glancing around to see who was even working today. “Marika!” He exclaimed, seeing one of his younger co-workers; she’s barely turned 17, however, has big hopes for becoming a lawyer one day. “Robyn!” the two share a quick embrace. Mara is yet another person who has become someone similar to a sibling to Robyn. “I thought you don’t work on Tuesdays?” She asked with a voice that betrayed her Indian ethnicity, she looks up at him, however then notices Jonah behind him and smirks a little. “Never mind, all is good. Go sit where you know you can, you two chutiais.” And with a quick wink, she leaves for the counter, her black hair flying up for a moment at a quick turn. “I mean I really wouldn’t say that it’s like tha-” “Chup raho! Go to the lounge I already know your orders.” Mara called, not bothering to turn around. Robyn sighs and gestures to the stairs. “Let’s go sit up there.”

The two make their way upstairs, deciding to take a seat in one of the booths. Jonah looks around in the cafe with big eyes, mostly focussing on the tiny details in the decorations, and the gorgeous overall aesthetic of the place. “Any drink suggestions?” He asks a little mindlessly, though Robyn shakes his head. “Mara will bring us something, she’s good at interpreting what people like.” “Okay then!” The two make themselves comfortable in the booth, Jonah taking out the book. “I still can’t really believe that I’m meeting the author of MRC.” He states, and Robyn just again does this awkward chuckle. “I am really no famous person, you’re probably the only person who even got halfway in the thing.” 

Jonah looks up at Robyn, eyes full of admiration for a moment, then it’s just happiness. He doesn’t say anything though, just looks up for a moment before turning his attention back to the book. “Heh- anyway. If you don’t mind I would really like to continue reading, you could read along? I could point out the parts I like?” Robyn nodded slowly, though not out of being unsure, just out of being taken aback a little. The kind of fascination that is so obvious in the voice of the other is so weird to him. The fact that he is actually doing something right with his life feels kind of amazing. And the adorable attitude with which he walks and talks. It’s kind of attrac- “Hello? Earth to Robyn?” Asks Jonah, a tiny frown on his face. “Hm? Oh- no- was just thinking. Anyway- reading sounds good! I haven’t dared to open the thing after I proofread it for one final time.” Jonah nods, opening the book to a page that contained a gorgeous bookmark, from what it looks like self-made. He puts it to the side, however, Robyn quickly picks it up to look at the design. It’s about the size of any other bookmark made out of cardboard; it’s brown with lots of tiny red drawing on it, done probably with some cheap store pencils. Besides that, it got a wool border sewed onto it. 

 

“Oh, heh. That thing. I made it a couple of years ago while I was working my shifts. It was a slow day.” Robyn nods, continuing to inspect the thing. “It’s cute, I like the aesthetic of it.” “Thanks-.” Jonah replies with a small smile, shifting in his seat. 

“Namaste~!” Mara chirps, holding a plate with two pretty identical looking white cups; save for one of them having a print on it of a robin. “Have you two done it yet? Some chooma chooma?” She asks teasingly, putting the two cups down. Robyn gives her a death glare. “This is nothing like that, this is a... “ “business meeting.” Jonah finishes and Robyn nods. “A business meeting.” Marika laughs with a bit of a cackle, walking away. Robyn sighs. “Sorry about Mara, she tends to do stuff like that.” he explains, eyes still fixed on the woman who makes her way back to the counter. Jonah chuckles, “it’s fine. She’s very confident for her age, people like that always impress me.” the other hums in agreement, nodding a little. He quickly takes his mug, the one with the print, and takes a quick sip. The fact that the surface of the drink is beautifully decorated is something he stopped caring about a couple of months after he started working here. Jonah takes a quick look at his too; served in a plain white mug. It didn’t seem like anything special, just normal tea. He takes a couple of sips; just normal tea. Knowing this place, it probably costs more than five bucks though. “What’s the bird thingy there?” Jonah asks, nodding towards the other’s cup. Robyn cocks his head to take a look at the print for a moment. “People who work here get their own cups. I was first thinking of something elegant with a quill and some parchment. However when your name is ‘Robyn’ you really don’t get to pick.” He explains, and Jonah just replies with a chuckle. “What’s Mara’s?” He asks, and Robyn grins a little, remembering the day everyone agreed that “Mara’s is a cartoon-ish open mouth which bites its tongue. Because she talks so much, and makes such snarky comments. She loves acting like that, and is the proudest of her design by far.” “That’s oddly accurate, and I’ve never even really talked to her.” 

The two share an awkward laugh which ends with them taking a sip from their drink. 

The evening ended uneventfully, the two said their goodbyes and went separate ways. 

\---

Robyn opens the door to the small house his corner of his family owns. Once inside he finds his mother snoozing on the couch, ad Anne lying next to her, bowl of popcorn next to her, and watching some movie. (Horror, telling from the screams.). Robyn sighs. “This is what happens when I am home later than I should be-.” He mutters, kicking the door closed behind him, and plopping onto the couch next to Anne. “Ey,” Says Anne with a rather bored voice, obviously not in love with the movie.

“Why were you gone so long anyway? Weren’t you planning on being back by like 10?” Robyn glances at his watch, shrugging “It /is/ 10.” Anne chuckles, and eventually so did Robyn. “You’re such a goddamn idiot.” She mutters under her breath, giving Robyn an amused glare. “Why /are/ you home 12 hours past your curfew?” She questions, her curiosity actually showing through, through her mocking tone. “First off; 10 am is not and will never be my curfew. Second off; none of your business you she-devil. I have a private life too.” 

Anne scoffs, not being able to help herself from laughing a little. “Please. As if. You’re terrible at keeping secrets. Just tell me now and you’ll be released from the pain of hiding it.” She jokes, however Robyn knows fully well that she is 100% right when saying this’ll be annoying for many more days. “I had a business meeting with this guy from the bookstore.” “The meeting that lasted 30 minutes?” Robyn makes an odd noise at the back of his throat. “No- the other business meeting that lasted the entire day and was first moved from Zephyrus, to the park, to the movies, and then to dinner. With this /other/ guy from the bookstore.” He explained. 

Anne gives him a genuinely proud smile. “Good job!” She playfully hits his shoulder. “Finally getting some game, my brother is not dying alone thank the Lord!” She exclaimed, raising her hand up in triumph.


	2. Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It rains, they do some stupid things, and Robyn stays over for dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of silly, I know. But I wanted something sort of fun and laid back. The next chapters will all have the same recipe with slightly mixed up ingredients now that we got all the characters set.

Robyn and his family are at breakfast; the usual bread-egg combo they have every Saturday morning. “Robyn dear, you haven’t told us about yesterday yet, how was it?” Mayme asks, and both of her kids freeze for a moment, Anne giggling a little. “Oh-. Yes. It was okay uhm-.” “So the book is selling good?” Of course, this is about the book. Mayme probably assumes that he was home around 6 pm, that’s when she falls asleep after a stressful day. “Yes! Yes, of course, the book! It’s going good, about a dozen have been sold in the past month which is really good for a new author!” He says quickly, and his mother nods with a soft smile. 

“Yeah, tell me, Robyn. Was there any feedback on the cover? Did it look good?” Anne asks with a sly grin before she fills her mouth with another fork of scrambled eggs, and at first, Robyn is confused however then notices what she is trying to do. He is not planning on joining her game though. “I heard that the felt was a good design choice, gives it more dimension. And as expensive as the knit on title was, it got a lot of positive responses” He replies, narrowing his eyes. 

“Oh? Well, what did people think of you, the author? Do you know anything about that?” She asks, faking curiosity. “People didn’t care much about me.” He replies with a shrug, “Oh? Sure there must be someone who was fond of your talent?” 

“I doubt it.”  
“I don’t.”   
“Good luck with that.”   
“Some guy from the bookstore maybe?~”

Robyn sighs, muttering “shut up-.” through gritted teeth. Their mother frowns, “What’s going on between you two?” she asks, a little perplexed. Anne grins, leaning forward a little. “Why, dear mother, Robyn here went on a date with some guy from the bookstore yesterday.” She chirps innocently, their mother’s eyes widen for a moment, turning her head to her son. “It’s not like that!” as if on cue, Robyn’s phone rings. He gets up to pick it up. 

“Hey.” He says. glaring eyes still fixed on Anne. 

“Hey! It’s Jonah, from yesterday? I called so you would also have my phone number. And I thought maybe we could meet up again today? I had a lot of fun yesterday, and I have no work today.” 

Robyn’s mood visibly lightens, which causes Anne to laugh a little. “Oh-! Jonah! Yeah, I mean sure-! We could meet up in Marcus Garvey park? At the watchtower?” 

“Sounds great! I’ll meet you at 11?” 

“11 sounds great! Yeah!” Jonah said his goodbye and hung up. Robyn smiles to himself for a moment before Anne pulls him out of it. “Please continue explaining how this is another business meeting.” 

\---

Robyn leaves the house at 10:45, not bothering saying goodbye to his sister. 

It’s a 20-minute walk from his apartment to the park the two were meeting in, however, he manages to get there on time. 

Jonah wasn’t there yet, so Robyn takes a second to lean against the watchtower and check the weather on his phone. Apparently, it’s supposed to rain sometime soon, and again, as if on cue, Robyn feels a waterdrop fall onto his head. Great. So much for having a walk in the park.

“Hey! Robyn!” Jonah exclaimed, quickly rushing over to the other. “Thanks so much for waiting!” “It’s really no problem, you’re only five minutes late,” Robyn replies, turning off his phone and pocketing it. The two share an awkward moment of ‘do we hug? Shake hands?’ however, before either of them could say anything a loud thunder could be heard. Both of them visibly startle, neither appears to be too bothered.

Silence.

Lightning and some light rain follows, however, nothing too major. “There goes my plan for today-,” Robyn says with a sigh, and Jonah frowns. “Why? What were you planning on doing?” The other shrugs. “Walking through the park and stuff.” Jonah chuckles, looking up at the sky for a moment. “It’s not that bad. We can walk through the park, if it gets worse we can always leave.” 

“Okay,” Robyn replies. He does enjoy the rain, however really only when he is inside. It’s a good excuse not to leave the house. Jonah takes Robyn’s hand, looking up at him. The two share a look that basically says ‘You don’t mind? I don’t mind- okay then.’. 

The two walk for a little while, mostly just in silence. The rain starts to get worse and worse, and soon nearly all the people were gone. It’s oddly cold, however, there really isn’t any wind, so it could’ve been worse. “Tell me…” Jonah says, breaking the silence in which the two have been staring at a lake. “you’re…” he pauses, not being able to find his words. “Nevermind, it’s not important.” Robyn turns to look down at the other, squeezing his hand a little. “You can ask me anything.” Jonah just shakes his head, refusing to return the glance. “It’s not important.” 

Robyn frowns, feeling a familiar in his chest. Something he feels with Anne, or Lillian. Some need to be closer. However, this was different so different. It was some other need to be close, or just close in a different way? It’s hard to place it. “If you say so.” 

The thunder has ebbed away by now, it’s just the rain. It’s getting worse now, the type where you wouldn’t go out, or where you would sprint over the streets in the hopes of not being completely soaked when arriving home. However, both Robyn and Jonah were already dripping so there’s no point in leaving right now anyway. 

“I have a stupid idea,” Jonah said eventually, and Robyn nodded. “Shoot.” 

“We should swim.”  
“Swim!?”

Robyn was honestly perplexed. Being outside on a rainy day was doable, and pretty nice when in the right company, however, this took it too far. “Why?” He asks, trying to lower his voice, seen as the previous silence was nice and he wants to stay close to it. 

“I wasn’t able to swim all summer, and it’s nearly over now. It might be cold but we’re both wet as if we have been swimming anyway.” Robyn considers, not really able to come up with a counter-argument. “It is a stupid idea,” he eventually says, amusement in his voice. “We already established that,” Jonah replies with the same tone.

They share an awkward laugh. “Where would you want to go swimming anyway?” “There’s a public swimming pool, it should still be open, it’s only 1 pm.” 

\--

Do you know what thinking things through is? Well, these two idiots surely don’t. 

They have successfully ended up inside the public pool, it’s empty save for half a dozen employees playing cards inside. “Are we doing this?” Robyn asks again, the rain really hasn’t gotten any better, maybe worse. “Yes. We are.” 

It didn’t take long for them to take off their shoes and jackets, deciding to -in Robyn's case- leave their t-shirts and jeans, and -in Jonah’s case- their shorts and hoodie on. Wasn’t going to make too much of a difference now anyway.

The two stand at the edge of the pool for a second, looking down at the water which is constantly splashing from the rain. “Are we doing this?” The taller one asks while the other reached for his hand. “Yes.” And with that Jonah jumps into the water, pulling Robyn along.

It takes a second for both of them to realise what they are doing, however, when they do, they can’t help but laugh about it more than they should. Robyn is able to barely stand in the pool while still being able to breathe, Jonah for one is not. “You’re insane.” Was the first thing Robyn manages to say, to which Jonah replies with “I’m not insane, just fun.” 

“Want to know what else is fun?” Jonah asks, to which Robyn replies with a quick nod. The shorter one swims over to the other, giving him a gentle push against his chest. His hand lingers for a moment, considering. However then simply says “Tag.” And just before he disappears underwater says: “You’re it.” Robyn shakes his head in disbelief, this guy was certainly something. A couple of feet further, Jonah appears above water. “C’mon!” 

Robyn sighs a little, he really is a terrible swimmer. How bad could it be? It’s not like this is the ocean anyway. He awkwardly tries to swim his way to the other, slowly getting the hang of it. However right as he’s close Jonah disappears again, swimming to some other place underwater before reappearing. “You’re no good at swimming!” He comments, the grin obvious in his voice. “I know! I know!” He replies defeatedly, again trying to somehow swim to the other. Much to Robyn’s despair though, the same thing happened a couple of times. 

“It’s laughable, really.” Jonah ended up saying, appearing above water just a couple of inches behind the other’s back, which caused him to startle and turn around. “I’ve been made aware of that-.” The taller one mutters in between gasps for breath. “When did swimming become so exhausting?” He asks, slowly making his way to the edge to have something to lean on. “If you know how to do it, it’s pretty easy, actually.” Robyn scoffs, holding onto the edge with both his arms. Jonah joins him, also holding onto the edge. Though he appeared rather exhausted as well, he kept up his somewhat confident attitude. “But I mean, you can write, right? I can’t.” Jonah asks, and Robyn shrugs, unsure. “Oh please, of course, you can write. You published a book!” The taller glances at Jonah, smiling a little. “Yeah, and I got one whole fan.” “You bet.” 

\---

After the thunder and lighting have returned, the two have decided they should probably head home. “You could come to eat dinner at my place?” Jonah suggests as they leave the park, a barely visible sun setting behind some buildings. “I really don’t want to be a burden,” Robyn replies with a frown, and Jonah makes a dismissive gesture. “It’s fine, Matka always makes enough food.” “Matka? You’re Russian?” Robyn questions, “Nope, Polish. My mom’s real name is Nel.” Without actually agreeing to eat at Jonah’s place, the two make their way to the bookstore.

“I’m also Russian, y’know? Well, half Russian that is.” Robyn eventually points out, as the two enter the darkened store, Jonah locking the door behind them. “It’s still Polish” he corrects him “And I’m only ¼ Polish. Honestly, I’m just American.”

“Jonah, is that you?” A female voice calls from somewhere in a back room with a strong and clear tone, something you’d expect from an opera singer. “Yup!” They step into the back room, and the scene they see as they enter is something you’d see in a movie; A huge table with lots of people, -kids-, sitting at it. Next to it is a kitchen, where a woman is hectically finishing up making some dinner. 

Most of the kids appear to be in their teens, it looks like there is about 5 or 7 total? It’s honestly hard to tell with them running around. At the top of the table, William Bennett is reading some book Robyn doesn’t immediately recognise. “Eyy Jonah, I see you finally brought back a girl.” One of the older ones chirps in a teasing tone. She’s leaning back in one of the chairs, phone in hand. Her bright blonde hair falling over her shoulders rather gracefully. She’s wearing odd clothing in comparison to the rest of the group; something you’d see your typical Instagram famous highschooler wear. She could look like a younger Harley Quinn. “I’m actually not a-” Jonah’s mother turns around, gasping loudly seeing the two. “Jonah! I cannot believe it!” She exclaims, stepping over to the two. For a second Robyn assumed that Nel assumed the two were a couple and that she was super religious or something, however, all that happens, is her snatching both of them by their hair, inspecting it. She pulls them down to her level. “You two should be ashamed! You’re dripping!” -One of the kids throws a “That’s what she said!” in between her sentence- “Go and dry yourselves off, before that you won’t be welcome at my dinner table.” 

Jonah quickly nods, grabbing Robyn’s hand to pull them to some other room. This house really feels like a maze, way too small for so many people, too. “Heh- sorry for the huge mess-,” Jonah comments as they enter what appears to be Jonah’s room. It kind of looks like an attic; the walls aren’t painted, it’s all just wood. There’s a king-sized bed in the middle, with lots of books and boxes pushed to the side. Right around the corner, there’s a desk and a tiny closet. The room is kind of adorable. “It’s just organised chaos.” Robyn reasons, and Jonah chuckles in reply. “I like that term, I am going to remember that.” 

The smaller reaches into his closet, finding an extremely oversized t-shirt which he throws into Robyn’s general direction. “Here, wear this.” He says, also quickly snatching some new clothing for himself. “I’m gonna go and grab us a towel.” He says, quickly making his way out of the room, and leaving Robyn alone. He changes into the other t-shirt, leaving the previous one hanging over the chair next to the desk. He takes a second to look around, noticing some old polaroid pictures hanging on the walls. They are pictures of little parts of the bookstore; tiny flowers, a bee on the edge of a table, customers reading. Some are pictures of himself, with friends, or with his siblings. One stands out though; a picture Jonah hasn’t taken himself, seen as he’s on it, and clearly not holding a camera. He’s sitting in a cafe, elbows resting on the table, his face resting on his hands. He was softly smiling towards the camera with an adorable gleam in his eyes. His walnut coloured hair shimmered in an amazing way in the perfect sunlight. Robyn can’t tear his eyes off it. He picks it up, inspecting it closer. On the back, the date ‘12-6-2017’ is written, as well as the text ‘date with Jack, <3’. It feels as if Robyn’s heart breaks fur just a second, and odd feeling starting to appear in his stomach. Jealousy? It couldn’t be, right? 

 

He is ripped out of his thoughts by the door opening, and he quickly pockets the picture. “Hey, sorry for the wait,” Jonah says, tossing Robyn the towel to dry his hair. “It’s alright.” He replies, trying to somehow dry his hair without making it a complete mess. Jonah quickly changes into more comfortable clothes before also quickly drying his hair. 

“My matka, she’s kind of strict from time to time, but she has a soft core,” Jonah explains as the two of them walk back to the kitchen/ dining room. Robyn chuckles. “My mom’s the opposite actually.” He replies, entering the small dining room.

All faces turn their way as they sit down next to each other, which Robyn takes as an opportunity to count the heads; six kids total, counting Jonah. “So, are you going to introduce us or what?” Asks the oldest girl, phone still in hand. Jonah quickly nods, awkwardly shifting. “Alright then. These are Nel and William, my matka and tata. And then all of my siblings; Thomas, the youngest.” A boy no older than 11 waved in Robyn’s general direction. “Then we got Emily and Allison.” Two girls wave, they have ‘I’m nearly done with middle school’ written all over themselves. One with dark brown hair and a slight tan, one an albino, nearly opposites. “Allison isn’t a sister of mine she’s Emily’s girlfriend, staying over for dinner, apparently.” Jonah then nods to a kid; one who’s got a bit darker skin colour than the others. “That’s Micah, he’s the sweetest thing, adopted.” Micah offers Robyn a shy smile, his eyes barely visible through his extremely brightly coloured hair, which has several shades of blue. “Then we got the one and only Simon;” A blonde guy, confident look written all over him, nods towards the two with a sly grin. “And finally, the one and only, wonderful, Chrissy. My lovable and totally not a she-demon twin sister.” Jonah finally says, Chrissy, the girl with the phone, making an elegant bow best she could at a dinner table. 

“Love you too brother dear~” She chirps, “But I believe you still have to introduce your friend over here to the rest of us.” She says, gazing at Robyn curiously. “Right. Robyn. He’s a friend! We talked a bit and today we decided to meet up again.” “And he’s an author,” William added helpfully. Right, that’s something Robyn would have to get used to. 

“Well, we are happy to have you here,” Nel said, with a quick reassuring nod. “Thank you, it’s a pleasure to be here.” 

“We hope the house isn’t too much of a mess to you? We are a bit of a strange bunch.”  
“It’s fine! I got my own devil at home.”  
“Oh?”  
“Yah, Anne. She’s certainly something, but I love her nonetheless.”  
“How old is she?”  
“Fifteen, why?” 

The table falls into silence for a moment, Robyn being a little confused. Eventually, Chrissy shrugged. “I mean, if there’s consent there really isn’t that big of a pro-” “OH! No! Nonono! No! No.-” Robyn exclaims, noticing his mistake. “She’s my sister.” The others quickly nod, some ashamed, other breaking out in giggles. “I’m so sorry-.” Is all Jonah managed to whisper, head hunched between his shoulder in embarrassment. “It’s fine-.” Robyn quickly replies. 

\---

“Dinner was nice,” Robyn said with a smile, Jonah and him standing outside of the bookstore. The rain has calmed down. “Thanks, it was nice having you.” The two look at each other for a moment, Jonah starting to feel uneasy. “I really like you, you know that, right?” He asks, looking up at the other. Robyn doesn’t know what to say, feeling a little weird. 

Jonah sighs, hugging the other. “Forget I ever said that-.” he mumbles into Robyn’s chest. “I try to forget things, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALSO! I found Robyn's apartment building on google maps! Yup! His address is canon!
> 
> https://www.google.com/maps/@40.8110611,-73.9579373,3a,75y,314.57h,100.64t/data=!3m6!1e1!3m4!1sKUyeiX5DM39gRzuOAeMznA!2e0!7i16384!8i8192?hl=nl 
> 
> The bus in front of the building is a coincidence I swear.


	3. Is this a date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOT PROOFREAD. 
> 
> -This is all over the place it's VERY shitty  
> -Have mercy on me  
> -Did you know Marcus Garvey Park is an actual place? YEP GOOGLE IT

“Listen, Mara…:

Robyn and Marika were working their morning shift at Zephyrus, busily running around behind the small counter to prepare coffee for the usual morning batch of customers. It looked as if the two were in absolute stress, however, they’ve gotten the routine down cold over the past couple of months. They managed to work in perfect harmony. 

“I’m always listening, whether you want me to or not.” She noted, sliding two to-go cups over the counter two some customers. “Right,” Robyn replied with a nod, busily pressing buttons on a milk foam machine. “I just needed to talk to you about something.” “Oh, I’m good at talking.” They finished up the last hazel-caramel-cappuccino together, Robyn handing the cup to the girl on the other side of the counter with a “Have a nice day.”. 

He turns around to lean against the counter, feeling a little exhausted. “You look more tired than usual,” Mara noted, crossing her arms a little. “Didn’t sleep as much, was out late with… Well, with the person I need to talk to you about.” 

“Shoot,” Mara said with a shrug. “That’s my line-,” Robyn complained, the other grinned a little. “And I am stealing it.” “Well, you can’t just do that! Make up your own ‘thing’ that yo-” “Stop beating around the bush! Just tell me what this is about.” 

Robyn sighs, nodding. “Right.” he takes a deep breath. “Remember that guy I had an uh- business meeting with?” He asks, not daring to make eye contact with his co-worker. “Your ‘premee’?” 

“My what now?”  
“Your boyfriend, you idiot.”  
“Don’t call him that!” 

Marika chuckles at that, grinning. “You want him to be though, right~?” She teases, stepping closer to the other. “Don’t say that-.” She steps closer yet again. “Mhm~ I called it. I can help you with that.” “Okayokayokay- Please get off me now-,” Robyn asked, his voice breaking a tiny bit.

“Hey! What does a girl have to do to get some coffee around here?” Asks a customer from the cash register. Robyn felt as if he recognised the voice, he glanced at the cash register, noticing the familiar face. “Oh! Chrissy!” He jumped up, making his way past Mara -who looked slightly offended at the sudden lack of attention-, and to the cash register. “What brings you here?” He asks the other, not having seen her at Zephyrus before. 

“I am a grown woman can I not go to a cafe without being questioned?” She asks, now also a tiny bit offended. “It’s just I-. I don’t-. Nevermind.” 

“Anyway- get me whatever Jonah had the last time he was here. Twice.” Chrissy eventually said, fishing in her wallet for some money. Robyn turns to Marika. “What’d you get him anyway?” He asks, and Marika pushes him to the side, quickly writing something down, typing some things into the cash register, and pushing it closed as soon as it opens. “Give us a minute, we’ll have it ready.” She says with a quick smile and a nod. 

“Uhm? Do I need to pay, or..?” Chrissy asks, however, Marika just made a dismissive gesture and started boiling water. Robyn goes to pick up the piece of paper, noticing it was just a small list of ingredients; black tea, hazel aroma, no sugar, some milk, stuff like that. He puts it down, about to put the two caps onto the to-go cups. “Ask him out via a message on a napkin,” Marika whispers in his ear from behind him, for which she had to pull herself up on his shoulder a little. Completely, *cough* sneaky. “We don’t hand out napkins with coffee.” Robyn hissed, clearly not loving the idea. 

Without giving an answer, Marika snatches one of the napkins from the pile, handing it to Robyn along with a pen. “Just- write.” She mutters, finishing up the to-go cups and going back to the other side of the counter area. Robyn sighs, scribbling a quick ‘MGP, 18:00?’ on the back of it, and folding it up again. He turns around to find Marika already standing behind him, a doughnut in her hand. “MGP?” She asks with a confused and somehow disappointed frown. “Marcus Garvey Park.” Robyn reasons and the other groans sighing. “Lame-.” She mutters, before grabbing all of the items and handing them to Chrissy, who had a bit of a struggle seen as she was also holding her phone, a purse, and a square pack of chewing gum. 

Marika quickly leaned over the counter. “Alright, you chutiai, since everything’s on the house, you pay us by handing the little extra thing your dear brother.” Chrissy frowns a little “Jonah..?” The other nods with a small grin, “the one and only, and make sure to enjoy the tea. “ She finishes, swiftly turning around and leaning against the counter behind her, waving off with an “Alavida~!”

Robyn leans against the wall, glaring at Marika suspiciously. “Okay, so you made me ask him to meet up, nothing I haven’t done before. What’s the advice?” 

“Your goal today is to show your guy what an amazing partner you’d be; show off, impress him.” She reasons, to which the other snickers a little. “Yeah- no.” “Come on! We need some determination here! You need to put yourself out there, to make yourself desirable.”

“But-. I’m not.” the taller one says bluntly, “Good point.” 

Marika thinks again, shrugging. “Just be a little macho for once, I’m sure he’ll love it! It’s what I like about guys.” Robyn sighs. “Fine. I trust you with this.” 

“Oh, you can, no worries. Chutiai.”

\---

Robyn’s shift was over, it was just after 17:00, which meant enough time to quickly take a shower, grab a snack, and then walk to the park for 20 minutes. Robyn makes his way to his apartment, opening the door and quickly glancing inside. “Robyn, don’t think I don’t see you,” Anne calls from the couch, some tv show playing in the background while she herself was on her phone. “Why are you in such a hurry?” she questioned with a frown as her brother was busily putting his work supplies away and making his way to his bedroom to change. “I got somewhere to be.” He reasons quickly, closing and locking the door behind him, not in the mood for more questions. 

“You can’t hide in there forever if you need to be somewhere!” Anne called from the main living room area, to which she got no reply.

A couple of minutes later, Robyn appeared in the living room. Dressed well, however obviously trying to keep it casual. His hair was still somewhat damp from the shower, which did cause some of his shirt to get wet. “Anne, where are my keys?” He asks, frantically looking around. He really didn’t want to have to run to the park this time.

“What do I care?” She called back, again busying herself with her phone and clearly having lost interest in where her brother was planning on going. “Anne PLEASE.,” he asked again, grabbing his wallet and pocketing it. Anne glanced at the coffee table next to the couch, noticing the keys with the tiny Gameboy and Pusheen keychains her brother once bought at some geeky store. She sat up, said a quick “Catch.” before tossing them in Robyn’s general direction, who did manage to catch the item, surprisingly enough. 

“Alright- where’s mom by the way? When will she be home?” He asks, already snatching his jacket. “She’s just running errands, should be back any minute now.” Robyn nods, “Right. I don’t know when I’ll be home, but I'll be fine, just tell mom I’m seeing a friend, okay?” He asks, and Anne just waved him off. “Sure, who am I to stand between you and your boyfriend?” “He’s not my boyfriend!” “Just leave before mom gets home and asks questions. I’ll tell her whatever will make her worry less about you leaving the house so often.”

“Thanks, sis!” was the last thing Robyn said before the apartment door closed, and he made his way outside to the park. 

-

The walk to the park was pleasant, and Robyn did eventually manage to arrive on time. At the watchtower, he figured, seen as that also is where they met up last time. And indeed, Jonah was already waiting there, not on his phone, not reading, just looking at the treetops in silent fascination. “Hey.” The taller one said almost not wanting to move the other’s attention to himself. “Oh, hi!” Jonah replied, hesitating for a second before deciding to greet the other with a quick hug.

“You wanted to meet?” He asks, looking up at Robyn. “Since I ate at your place last time I was thinking of going into town and seeing a movie and maybe dinner?” He suggested, to which Jonah immediately replied with a nod and a big smile. “I’d love to! Where are we going?” “The AMC Johnson cinema?” The taller suggested, he personally had been there a couple of times back in the day, especially with Anne. “Sounds like a great idea! Any movie ideas?” Jonah asked, already slowly walking backwards a couple of steps, ready to head off. 

Robyn, with two big steps, managed to catch up. “What movie were you thinking of?” Jonah asks, reaching his hand out to grab the others. “Uhm- I’m not sure what kind of movies you’re into, honestly. I thought maybe I should just let you pick?” “Are there any good rom-com?” 

Robyn considered what he was about to do next. He had a great idea. Brilliant even. But this was so very bound to go wrong. “What’s the most violent thing you’ve ever seen in a movie?” He asked, Jonah, appeared perplexed but replied with “Chrissy forced me to watch the first Iron Man movie like two years ago? I didn’t mind the violence but-” “Perfect. I have a wonderful movie idea. I’ve been wanting to watch the thing since everyone on Tumblr started talking about it.” ‘+ I need to hop onto the fanfiction bandwagon’ he mentally added.

“I- I don’t know. Are you sure? I really don’t like superhero movies if that’s what you’re thinking of/ And you’re on Tumblr? Isn’t that for teenagers, liberals and fangirls?” Jonah asked, finding himself clinging to his friend’s arm more than he probably should. “I’m sure. you can trust me. It really isn’t that much of a superhero movie anyway. And, yes it is. Which makes it a perfect place to gain publicity by posting fanfiction.” He explained and the other fake gasped. “Fanfiction? I wouldn’t have guessed you do that-.” 

“Everyone who ever wrote anything has either done that or thought about doing it in vivid detail. You can’t convince me otherwise.” 

“Fair enough.”

-

The two got to the cinema in only a couple of minutes. They reached the front desk, a girl with the name tag ‘Sandra’ gave the two a slightly forced smile. “What can I do for the two of you?” She asked, blue eyes scanning both of them curiously. Robyn thinks for a moment, before quickly covering Jonah’s ears with both his hands. Jonah tensed a little but didn’t seem to mind.

“When’s the next time Venom’s going to play?” He asked in a quick whisper. “Five minutes. tickets are fifteen bucks. I’d say hurry up if you also want food.” Robyn moved his hands away from where they previously were. “Right.” He snatched a ten and a twenty dollar bill from his bag and handed them to Sandra. She took it, put it in the cashier and turned to her apparent co-worker. “Mike! Get off your butt and print two tickets for uh-” She stopped realising the movie choice was a secret. “that new gay rom-com I haven’t agreed to watch with you yet.” 

Soon the shorter guy, -Mike, apparently-, handed Robyn the two tickets with a quick nod. “Don’t fuck this up. I have no inspiration as to what I am going to do with this chapter so I am counting on you to-.” Sandra hit him on his shoulder. “Anyway-. Enjoy the movie~!” She chirped waving the two off while they walked away to rush to the room where the movie would be shown. 

“Mike! We need to be more sneaky when spying on our characters like this!” Sandra hissed, hitting his shoulder again. “They’ll notice the fourth wall breaking.” She stated, somewhat upset. “Hey, it’s my story! And besides- they’ll be too dense to suspect anything. -I think-.” “We need a better disguise next time though.” Sandra pushed, and Mike nodded. “Yes, yes we do. But first I need to finish this chapter. this gig has been going on for far too long.” 

Robyn quickly pulled Jonah into the room, quickly glancing at the tickets. They sat extremely far in the back, which was good. The adds were already playing, great. He quickly pulled the other to their seats, nodding down at them. “here.”

They sat down, Jonah immediately shifting over to Robyn like a magnet. “I trust you with this movie choice-” He whispered. 

“I’m not sure if you should.”

-  
They left the cinema, a cold breeze hitting their faces as they stepped outside. The sun was nearly gone by now, as it sets rather early in the late autumn. Jonah was clinging to the other’s arm, still. “I am scarred for life yet extremely content right now-.” He muttered, fiddling with the other’s jacket. 

“I figured. So, opinions on Veddie?” “On what now?” “The shipping?” “Oh-! Oh-. Oh. People ship that?” Robyn chuckles. “you really haven’t been on Tumblr… Ever.” “Well- I mean-.” 

“Stop talking about the movie, the only person who reads it has no idea what’s going on!” Yells a person, Mike, from the door of the theatre. God, he sure does hope that this is the last fourth wall break.

Let’s ignore that happened.

-I know this is where ‘cute fluff eating together’ is supposed to happen but NO. I can’t, not right now. I didn’t intend for this to be like it is. I am going to skip over to the end, a somewhat cliffhanger thing s you know what to expect in the next chapter, and that’s it. SORRY-

When the city has turned into a source of bright light in the darkness of the night. God, it kind of felt like it always did but different. So different. Walking around alone, to Robyn, was like seeing others as background characters in a story where he was the main character. Other things were insignificant. But with Jonah, there was this feeling. This feeling that everything was a little bigger. Everything was of more importance. 

They agreed on making their way to Marcus Garvey’s again, just to hang out near the watchtower. “Are you into astronomy?” Jonah asked out of the blue, breaking the several minute long silence the two had prior to him opening his mouth. “Not really. Anne enjoys it.” He explained, stealing a glance at the stars above him. “Anne?” Jonah asks, but before Robyn could respond he figured it out. “She was your sister, right?” “Yeah,” They fall into that silence again, standing on top of the wall that was part of the tower, comfortably leaning against the edge and looking up into the gorgeous, clear night sky. 

“She uh- doesn’t do anything professionally. Just obsessed with zodiac signs. What about you?” Robyn asks, desperately wanting to talk about something. “I just like to look at them, I know most of the constellations on our part of the sky. And yeah- zodiac signs are fun. I love learning about them, too.” He turned his head to the other. “What’s your sign?” 

“I’m a Sagittarius.” He explained, returning the look. Jonah was visibly thinking for a second. “I honestly would’ve guessed you as a Cancer. hm.” He chuckled. “thank god you’re not though.” 

“Why?” “Because Cancer and Aries make a terrible- nothing. It ’s not as bad as a Virgo. Blegh.” “Your zodiac talk amuses me-.” Robyn states, which caused both of them to laugh. “I mean- two fire signs. Heck.” 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” “Thank God.-” 

Another comfortable silence falls, coating both of the men like a blanket. It finally dawned on Robyn. He really liked this guy. He really. REALLY did. Jonah was smart, he’s a family person. He loves books, he’s smart, he’s /adorable/. He’s so perfect in every single way Robyn could imagine. Sure, he’s different from the type of people he’s usually into. But who cares? Jonah was amazing. Just amazing.

“I want to meet up again.” Robyn blurted out, glancing and Jonah but then back up at the sky. “We could meet up right here. In two days? I’m busy tomorrow-. Oh! And I still have your shirt from the swimming thing- I can give it back. But uh- the polaroid of me you sort of stole. Keep it.”

“Who is this Jack anyway?” Robyn asked curiously. 

“Jack is- a long story. I might tell it when we meet again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, funny story. Here in the Netherlands, we don’t trick or treat during Halloween. We don’t really do anything for Halloween, honestly. However, we do have something else: Saint Martin ’s. Saint Martin’s is on November 11th, and then we basically do something like trick or treat. The tradition goes as follows:
> 
> Kids make their own little light (lampion), at school or something, and then walk around their town. These ‘lampion’s’ are mostly made out of cardboard and such, with a tiny light in the middle that makes it light up in different colours. They then carry this light around as they go from house to house to sing a traditional Saint Martin’s song. They’re kind of like Christmas carols. And then they get some candy from the person they sung for as a reward. 
> 
>  
> 
> See, Saint Martin was this guy who, I think, gave his cape to some guy who had it cold, (I’m pretty sure it’s a Biblical story). And so we celebrate the gift of sharing by sharing candy and songs with each other. It’s pretty fun.
> 
> And this morning in my Dutch class, my teacher told a story about how he celebrates it. Basically, he keeps forgetting when it is, he just completely forgets about the day. So, what would happen, kids would come up to his house, sing some song while being all nervous, and he’d have to go “oh, that’s great! But uh- I don’t have any candy.” Because, with the number of kids going around, every house spends about 20 bucks just on candy to give to the kids. 
> 
> So what he would always do, is turn off all the light s in his house (a sort of sign to say ‘I’m not home’ or ‘go away’ during this holiday). However, he’d just be home. And thus sit in total darkness until all the kids would be off the streets. And I thought that might be a story worth sharing seen as he actually is an extremely kind and open person. Besides that he also is a little awkward from time to time, which is what makes envisioning him hiding from some kids in his dark house funnier than it should be.
> 
> I have so many more stories about that guy- I should tell them sometime.


	4. Who's Jack Again?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have this short pile of 80% dialogue. It's basically nothing hagdfhgafdh.
> 
> But yeah, one more chapter and then there will be some soulmate au stuff. After that I shall continue with the wedding thing because I WANNA GET TO THAT ALREADY.

“Hannah. You’re in a relationship, right?” Robyn enquired.  
“Yup.”

“And it’s a healthy one.” “Yup.”  
“So you could give me advice on relationship stuff?” 

“Yes. But listen, Robyn. Can we talk about this another time?” 

The two have agreed to go shopping together in Harlem, kind of like the old days. Trying on expensive clothing and not actually buying anything has always been more amusing than it should be. “I don’t see why we shouldn't talk about this right now.” Right now, the two were stuck in traffic. A motorcycle is a quick form of transportation, yes. But isn’t always equally practical. 

“Eyes on the road, let’s go find a place to talk.” 

A couple of minutes later, Robyn finds a place he can park his motorcycle, securing every last thing on it with a lock. Was he paranoid about the thing being stolen? Yes. Yes very. “A CoolCat! We can pretend to be edgy teenagers!” Hannah exclaimed, pointing at the store. “Hell yes.” 

(Is Coolcat a thing in America? It’s a store with a bunch of dark and edgy type of clothing and no one takes it seriously )

The two enter the store, looking around. “Would they even have something in my size?” Robyn thought out loud, to which Hannah shrugged, already looking through the several shirts with absurd prints. “Maybe, if not, you can just hold my purse?” Hannah asked jokingly, though did hold out the object, which he took. “Fine. It’s emasculating though. -And it doesn’t match my jacket-.” 

“That’s the price you gotta pay for my relatioship advice. Now, what do you need?” Hannah asked, still absently browsing the clothing, not too interested in any of it.

“Right. There’s this guy. And he’-s. God, Hannah, he is amazing! He’s so smart- and adorable- and he /sells books/. And his family was -well, kind of mean-, but also really sweet! And I need to know how to ask him on a proper date.” The taller rambled, the other thinking about that for a moment. “hm,” she paused “is he really your type?” “Yes.” Robyn immediately shot back. 

“Well, just tell him. Be honest, ask him if he would be interested in a date. If not you have to deal with it. Wait- do you even know if he’s gay?” Hannah suddenly asks, finally actually looking up at Robyn. “OH! That’s a funny story, actually. See, I kind of stole this Polaroid picture that said ‘date with Jack’ on the back of it. So I just kind of assume-” “You what!?” Hannah interrupted them. “You can’t just do that!” She sighs, “you need to give that thing back.” 

“I know- I know. But tell me, how to ask him!”

“I just did. Robyn, you just need to be brave and ask him. I suggest something romantic, like dinner.” “We already did that.” 

“Park?” “Done that.”  
“Movies?” “Yup.”  
“Uh, something fun? Like a theme park, swimming,” “Did that too,”  
“Go to Zephyrus?” “That too.”  
“Just hang out at either of your places?” “We did that too! I need something new and innovative!” 

Hannah scoffed, chuckling a little. “Are you sure you two aren’t dating yet?” 

“I don’t know-. No.” He admitted, glancing away for a moment. “I’m sure you’ll be able to think of something. You can always just go to your place and talk about books and stuff? He sells the things, so I’m sure he’d love to hear you just rambling on about Quintariah.” “Quint/e/riah.” Robyn corrects her quickly. “And I guess I could try something like that-. Should I just call him?” 

“Why not?” “Okay, fine.” 

Robyn snatched his phone from his pocket, searching for Jonah’s contact. “If this goes wrong, then I am going to blame you for all of this.” He stated as the number was being dialled. “If Jonah is the person you say he is, everything should be just fine. He seems sweet.” Hannah responded as she mindlessly held a shirt in front of her, glancing at one of the mirrors to see how it would look.

Robyn waits, and waits, and waits until he eventually heard /“It’s ya girl; Chrissy. My dearest brother can’t answer the phone right now. Leave a message after the beep and he’ll get back to you.”/ Robyn frowned. “And?” Hannah asked, copying his look as she turned to him. “Just a voicemail. What if he hates me?” 

“Robyn don’t be ridiculous. Maybe he’s just busy.” The brunette replied, putting the shirt back down. “You usually don’t worry this much about such minor things.” 

“This isn’t minor! What if I left the wrong impression? What if he thinks I’m weird? What if he thinks I’m snobby because I work at a fancy cafe? I’m not even rich!” He gasps “What if he knows I’m not rich?” “Robyn,” Hannah says firmly. “You’ll be fine. He was probably just busy. Just calm down, jeez. I really don’t know you like this.” They’re silent for a moment, Robyn actually calming down a little. “You’re right.” 

Robyn’s phone rang.

Without looking at the contact he picked up. “Yeas?’ He asked, mentally facepalming for messing up picking between ‘yeah?’ and ‘yes?’. The person on the other line chuckles. /“Heya Robs, sorry I didn’t answer the phone earlier. I am working and had to ring up a customer. What’s up?”/ It was Jonah, of course, it was nothing. How could Robyn over-react like that? He chuckles awkwardly, clearing his throat before talking. “Oh- yeah, no worries. Uhm- I just wanted to ask uh-.” /”Yeah?”/ “I know we wanted to meet up tomorrow, and I thought that maybewecouldsortofcallitadate?” Silence followed for a moment.

Jonah replies sounded a little panicked. “Wait that thing wasn’t supposed to be a date? And yesterday-. I read too many romance novels-. Gosh darn it. Why don’t you come over? I am supposed to work, but it’s not like it’s a busy day-. I really need to talk to you. I’ll clear some stuff up- agh I’m sorry.”/ “Sorry what for?” Robyn immediately replied, maybe a little too loudly. /”Nothing. It’s a long story. See you soon then.”/ And he hung up.

“Well then.” Hannah looked up at Robyn, cocking her head to the side “So?” she asked, “You can buy a subway ticket, right? I kind of need to go right now. Well, want. I want to go right now.” Hannah frowned, thinking. “Nah, I’ll come along if you don’t mind?” “I uh- I kinda would. But the place I’m going is close to your home! Let’s just go.” 

“Sure.” Hannah put down the clothing, slightly disappointed she didn’t buy anything.

\---

“I’ll see you sometime later?” Robyn asks as Hannah hands him his second helmet. She shrugs with a quick nod, glancing at the bookstore. “Yeah, sure. It’s a really cute place, this. Big too, would’ve guessed it’s a library. Good luck with talking to Jonah, you’ll be fine.” She gives him a reassuring smile before turning around and heading off. “Right,” Robyn says to himself, walking into the bookstore.

He immediately heads to the counter, where he notices a rather off looking Jonah. “Hey, Jon.” he greets lamely. The other looks up like a scared deer. “You’re here! We need to talk! It’s nothing bad. I just need to get something off my chest. We can go to my room. Chrissy and Simon should be somewhere in the shop to take care of customers.” Before Robyn could open his mouth to protest, Jonah already took his hand. “Please, you don’t need to talk. Just listen. I just really need to clear so many things up.” “Yeahsureofcourse!” 

The two go into the back room, through some doors, and enter the maze that is the house of the Bennett’s. All the way at the top, at the end of an hallway, there was Jonah’s room. As messy as the last time Robyn was here. “Sit down, or don’t, I don’t- do whatever,” Jonah said, leaning onto the chair next to his desk, staring off into space, biting his lip somewhat anxiously. “Are you okay?” Robyn asked, deciding to just sit down in the bed. 

“I tend to make decisions too quickly. Especially regarding things like love. And I am such a Libra regarding that topic and it’s not okay.” Jonah says, sitting down on the desk chair and scooting it closer to Robyn. “Robyn. I really like you. And I want to love you. But I don’t know if it’s right. Jack, he-. He seemed perfect too. Especially his eyes- God, those eyes. And he loved photography! He was studying graphic design. Such a creative soul-.” He paused, Robyn wanted to open his mouth but decided to just let the other talk. 

“But-. He wasn’t a great partner. He was-. He…” Jonah trailed off, biting his lip again. “made me do things I didn’t want. Uhm- y’know-” Silence, Jonah was shaking a little, clearly tense. “Wait, so he ra-” “Yes. And I dislike talking about it.” Jonah took a deep breath. “Listen, I want to trust someone. I want to cling to someone and be held and it seems like you can offer me all those things but I am scared of you. I am scared to trust. Proof to me I can trust you.” 

Jonah scooted closer, putting his hand on Robyn’s knee, looking up at him. “Please, I need someone like you. I need you.” The taller nods slowly. He was baffled, how was all of this a thing? How was he supposed to do all of this? He felt oddly overwhelmed. 

Jonah moved from the chair to the bed to sit next to Robyn, not breaking eye contact. “Please?” He asked again, “Of course.” Robyn replied more shakily than he first intended.

“I think I love you,” the taller said, and Jonah hesitated for a moment. “I- I really don’t know yet.” He muttered. He appeared to be fighting with himself, two forces telling himself to do two different things. Their faces felt so close, too close. The room barely had any fresh air, (not like there were too many windows anyway). Robyn wanted to lean forward, and “Can I kiss you, please?” he asked, the tension between the two being near unbearable. 

“Not yet.”


	5. Valentine's day special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am putting this one-shot into this story so I don't have to think of any tags myself ;) 
> 
> Anyway- this is just the entire day/ how it went. Please read both beginning and endnotes!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) I proofread this! Are you proud of me yet?  
> 2) Swearing ahead, mostly Polish swearing, but still  
> 3) Also, r@pe is gonna be discussed/ mentioned you've been warned  
> 4) This is a bit of an AU since it's a one-shot so this isn't all canon!

“Can I interest you in our Valentine's day special cookie?”   
...  
“$4 dollars.”  
...  
“No, I do not believe that’s too much it’s a big coo-”  
....  
“Have a nice rest of your day ma’am.”

Oh, how Robyn loved working at Zephyrus. As on always on Thursdays, Robyn and Marika would have to deal with the noon-afternoon shift. Which honestly was no big deal. Thursday afternoon is when most people are too tired to go out at all and just stay inside, which means the cafe is relatively empty. Most customers are kids who are too poor for Starbucks, and stay at home mom’s who are there to get some rest from a long day of doing housework. Of course, everything is different on Valentine’s day. Most college students decide to skip classes to have a good time with their lovers, and everyone wants to have the ‘cute’ cafe date. And most people like to go to Zephyrus for the ‘aesthetic’ of the place.

This aesthetic was pretty present; the entire wooden/ marble/ gold look looks expensive as who knows what. It’s not as ‘basic’ as other cafe’s, and most importantly; the owner of Zephyrus always makes a huge deal out of the holiday. With everything from special drinks and food, to decoration everywhere. Robyn is just glad he didn’t have to put them up in the morning. That was for a different shift to deal with. Of course, his shift did mean cleaning up and baking the second batch of pastries. (Zephyrus always has two batches of the food; one in the early morning and one in the afternoon. This is to make sure that people coming later can also enjoy warm food, especially since it’s still pretty wintery weather.) 

But Marika is more of a baker anyway, so that wasn’t his problem. He got to deal with all the lovey-dovey couples. A lot of them come in too late and then he has to tell them they’re full. Which is something that usually never happens. The place that filled up quickest is the upstairs lounge next to the open fire. Quickly after that the 2 person table near the back; an area that’s designed for students to study in, but of course also ideal for a date if you like dim light and an ‘only whispering’ policy. Then the windows, and finally the bigger tables and two booths in the main area. See, Zephyrus had an odd ordering system. It was nothing like a cafe, rather what you’d expect in a bar. So no walking around for the employees (at least not as much) No one really knows who thought that might be a good idea, but the location used to be a bar, and when the store changed type most of the employees just stayed anyway. Either way, this meant Robyn got to stand in one place and talk to people and take their money. 

Most customers were in a really good mood and sweet as who knows what. They’d come to the counter with a huge smile asking for one of those milkshakes with two straws. Those customers were always nice to have, they reminded Robyn of Jonah and how he always gets so excited about books. Unfortunately, both of them were tied to their job, and wouldn’t be able to meet until much later today.   
Anyway, of course, there also were other customers. Cheapskates or people who seemed to be having the worst day of their life. People who constantly complained about it being a ‘commercial holiday’ that Zephyrus is just cashing in on. People who couldn’t stop talking about how ‘if my boyfriend was here he’d beat the heck out of you. This is not how you treat a lady.’ when all Robyn was doing is his job. But that’s nothing too new. 

“And that would be the last one.” Marika said as she puts the last plate of heart cookies out on display. Robyn startled to the side. “Jeez, how come you’re always creeping up on me like that?” “I’m not. You’re just spacing out and not paying any attention every minute you don’t have to work.” She replied in a scolding tone, which was everything if not justified. Robyn did kind of seem out of it today. He was mostly busy thinking about after work. Jonah, John, Hannah and he had agreed to go ice skating after eating dinner at Jean-Georges, a fancy restaurant in lower Manhattan. They’ve been planning it for a while and are extremely glad that they finally managed to somehow organise a meet up. It took a while to save up for that dinner place but it looked too romantic to pass up on the website. Not to mention the late night ice skating. Robyn didn’t have any talent with that whatsoever but that wouldn’t stop them from having a lot of fun.

“Hello? Earth to Robyn?” Marika asked, waving her hand. “Pay attention, murkha*.” she said, swatting Robyn’s arm. “I asked what you were planning on doing today. You and Jonah boy are going to go somewhere?” she asked, wiggling her eyebrows. 

Robyn nodded, and was about to open his mouth and explain when a stressed looking Hannah appeared at the counter, dinging the little “ring for service” bell with more vigour than necessary. “Robyn, I swear to God, you have no idea how long it took just to get here!” She exclaimed, looking distressed. “Don’t you live pretty close by?” The taller inquires, frowning. “I do! But agh-. I have SO much to tell you, holy heck! This has been the most stressful morning I have ever experienced and honestly I don’t know what to do even-. And look at me! I look terrible! And we were going to meet at the bus station in what? 3 hours? And there is so much to do- I-.” Marika pushed Robyn by side to stand face to face with Hannah, giving her a stern look, “Akka**, dear, what you need is a relaxing time at a spa. Go to a fancy place to get your hair and make-up done and you’ll look and feel wonderful.” she suggested in a tone that could belong to a military officer. “Marika, but-” “No if’s or but’s! I’m coming with. Robyn you can take my shift?” She asked, turning to glance at Robyn, who just kind of watched the conversation happen. “You’re going to leave me on Valentine’s day? You and I both know that’s first degree murder.” he stated, glancing at the packed cafe. “I’ll be back for clean up. Besides, the baking is done already, you’ll be fine! You’re not the only one with a date tonight, and I hope to look my best.” Marika gave her co-worker puppy dog eyes, a trick she learned from Anne. Mara is nearly like a third sibling for the Webb’s, and Robyn would just feel bad if he were to keep her here. “Fine. But you better be back for cleanup!” Mara gave her coworker a quick hug “Thank you~!” she chirped and swiftly hopped over the counter. She fished a hand of money out of the tip jar and pockets it. “Your apron-” Robyn points out. Mara nods and quickly takes it off, and hands it Robyn. She could deal with wearing the rest of her uniform for now, it looks like regular clothing anyway. 

“I'll see you later today~!” “Me too! Thanks for doing the extra shift!” Robyn waved the two off, making a quick job of folding the apron. This was going to be… fun. Sure. Some customers saw the interaction happen and everyone seemed to have their own opinion on the matter, evident in their expressions: smirks, smiles full of pity and smiles of amusement. Robyn just sighed, re-thinking what he just agreed to do. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(cue ‘Wake me up before you go-go’ by Wham!)

“Jitterbug~, Jitterbug~, Jitterbug~, Jitterbug~”   
Jonah softly sang along to the (abso-fucking-lutely amazing song) song playing on the radio; a tiny box with music playing on the counter of the bookstore. He himself was busy counting books to see if the amounts matched their records. His feet were tapping along to the beat on the wooden floor. Chris -his twin-, standing behind the counter, looking at her phone. This was basically a normal Thursday for the two of them. Valentine’s day never meant too much trouble for the bookstore. They sold some romantic postcards, different candies (heart shapes and pink ones, etc.) , and have a special discount on romantic books a ‘whole’ 20%. It didn't prompt that many more people to come it so the day was relaxed. If anything, this meant fewer customers. Who in their right mind would buy a book on Valentine’s day?

“You put the boom-boom into my heart~”   
He continues to sing along, Chris noticing it and singing along with the part of the background singers. She turned up the radio a little before continuing doing whatever on her phone.  
“You send my soul sky-high when your lovin’ starts~”  
Jonah finished the shelf he was working on, scribbling something on the note block he was holding as he continues to sing  
“Jitterbug into my brain-”  
“Goes bang-bang-bang ‘till my feet do the same.”  
The two finish the last line together, giving each other a childish grin. 

“But something's bugging me  
Something ain't right  
My best friend told me  
What you did last night  
You left me sleeping in my bed  
I was dreaming  
but I should've been with you instead~~.”  
They continued to sing, having memorised their parts years ago. When he first moved to America, their father adored Wham! For some reason, so they’ve been listening to it on repeat. That makes this a typical ‘feel good’ song for the family, something they’d listen to whenever they’d be happy or some big event happened. 

“Talking about doing something at night-” Chris interrupted their short singing session, “you ‘n Robyn are gonna come over, right?” She asks, looking at Jonah who 100% would’ve loved to finish the entire song. “Well, that’s what I was hoping. Everyone’s gonna be gone then so yeah-.” Chris frowns. “Everyone?” She asks; for all of the Bennett’s to be gone on the same evening is about as rare as one of my stories having a character that’s from one and only one ethnicity. 

“Yeah; matka and tata are on vacation in Poland, Simon’s still in the hospital with his broken leg, Emily is at her girlfriend’s, and Micah and you are going that ‘hey we’re all single, fuck valentines day lets watch movies and eat pizza’ sleepover, right?” He sums up, and Chris nods along. “Yup, but that leaves Thomas. You’re gonna have to babysit him.” “Yes, but Thomas will have to sleep at like 10:30, and Robyn and I won’t be back from our date until 10 pm so we’ll just have to put him to bed and we can enjoy the rest of our evening.”   
“You really did plan this out, huh?”   
“Well, suggesting the vacation to our parents was easy, getting Simon out of the picture was harder-.”   
Chris chuckles, “Are you telling me you broke our brother’s leg?”  
“I will tell you ‘led pipes’ and nothing more, sister dear.”

“Jeez, good luck then. My bags are already packed, I’ll be gone before you’ll be. And Micah too.” 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Oh Mara, this looks expensive-.”   
Hannah and Sarah were at Mara’s apartment. Marika was quickly changing into better clothing while Hannah was looking at local spas online. “What about SPAaaht?” Hannah asks, scrolling through their services. It appeared a lot cheaper than the other options and had pretty much only positive reviews. 

“Sounds funny enough,” Marika says, coming into the living area and leaning against the doorframe. She put on some casual clothing that would do for now. “Any good services? I would kill for a massage right now.” Hannah nods “They got an ‘aah’ massage that’s only 120$ per hour! ‘Customized Swedish, deep tissue, and or Ayurvedic techniques are used singularly or in combination with a sensory journey of aromas to assist you into your state of well being.’” Hannah quoted from the website.

Marika hummed, “sounds perfect~. Walking distance?” “I’ll pay for a cab.” the taller of the two nods, “So be it, and afterwards I say we get our hair and face done at a friend’s place.” “A friend’s?” Marika hums “Yup, Athoha. She’s a rich girl who’s been doing make-up for a while now. She might be busy but I’m sure she can make room for the two of us~.” She chirped, clearly excited for the entire thing. 

“Sounds good to me! That means we could get dressed after, and then meet up again at the bus station. Or wait-. You weren’t officially coming along, right? Feel free to tag along for the ice skating. I’m sure your date would love that! The restaurant is reserved though so you’ll have to see what to do or that-.” Mara considers it for a moment, she and her date weren’t planning on doing anything special anyway. “I’m sure he’d love to come with you!” She figured. The two grab their things and leave the apartment, taking the first cab they see to the place they were going.

(skipping the whole spa scene because I have never been to one and for the love of God I’m not able to ever figure out how to write something like this) -

“This was exactly what I needed.”   
Mara stated, clearly content with herself as the two made their way to Mara’s friend’s place. They called ahead and it turns out that Athoha hasn’t done make-up for clients in a while. Apparently, she found a better job. Still, she was more than willing to make two look good for tonight for a small fee. “I agree,” Hannah replied, the stress from this morning now gone from her, erased like a bad drawing. 

“You know, you never told me why you were so stressed this morning. You don’t seem like the person to quickly lose her stability,” Mara realised, giving Hannah a curious glance. They stopped at a red traffic light. “Right. I’m willing to tell you this but you can’t tell anyone else. No one.” Hannah explained, appearing a little uneasy. “Sure.” 

“Okay, then-. See, tonight after dinner, preferably when we’re on the ice. I wanted to propose to John. And I wanted to make it kind of special with calling up the ice rink to play a certain song, -our song-. And I had a long appointment with a ringmaker-. Not to mention I wanted to kind of clean my apartment because we wanted to come to my place afterwards.” Mara blinked a couple of times, and they nearly forget to cross the street when the light turned green. She chuckles a little. “Oh, and you thought you could just push all of that into one day? One morning? Akka, you need to get more time for that.” Hannah hummed in agreement, “Yeah, I realise that now. But hey, everything turned out fine!”   
“Indeed,”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jonah walked into Zephyrus, the cafe bustling with more people than he has seen probably ever. He noticed Robyn operating the coffee machines in a hurry. Where was Mara? The line to the cash register wasn’t too long; only four people. He decided to stay in line and hide his face whenever his boyfriend would care to look at how long the line was getting. This stress was certainly something else in comparison to what he’s used to at the bookstore. 

It only took about five minutes until it was his turn, Robyn waved whoever was in front of him off, and then turned to look at his next customer. “Welcome to the cafe of the west wind I’m-.” he pauses, “Jonah! What’re you doing here? I thought we were going to meet up in--” he glanced at a clock, “-- one and a half hours?” Jonah smiled, for a good second he’s just glad to be here and doesn’t honestly feel like talking. Why couldn’t they just skip ahead to the fun part of today? “I’m happy to see you too,” the smaller mocks, leaning on the counter. “Chris let me leave, but only for half an hour. I wanted to come by and say hi. But you seem pretty busy-. Where is Mara anyway? Shouldn’t she be helping you?”   
“Funny thing, I let Mara leave. Or rather she left me-. She and Hannah are off to some spa. Hannah appeared stressed as who-knows-what this morning and Mara decided that she could help her.” 

Jonah cocked his head to the side, “Leaving you on Valentine’s day-? Even though she knew that there are so many customers? That’s like-” “First-degree murder,” they both finished. “Yeah, I already told her that. But hey, she said she’d be back for cleanup. And though it’s stressful it’s possible to do it.” Robyn explained, though he didn’t seem too sure of that. Perhaps because he himself was a little dishelbed at the work he had to do. Jonah gave him a pitying look. “Is there anything I can help you with?” He asks, glancing around the cafe as if some work would just appear on one of the tables. The taller shaked his head though. “Not really. Besides, Chris would absolutely kill me if you were to skip your work to help me out with my work.” Though they both seem somewhat disappointed, Robyn was right. “Now, I suggest you order something because the three people behind you have been getting a little more impatient by the minute. Whatever you want it’s on the house. And maybe also bring something for Chris? How does she like her coffee?” Jonah thought about that for a moment and settled on two cappuccinos. 

After a minute or two Robyn handed Jonah the two to-go cups, giving him a kiss on his forehead. A gesture they have already established Jonah is more than comfortable with. “Thanks Robs, and I’m sure Chris would thank you, too.” “Not a problem Jonabun,” Robyn jokes, to which the shorter just sighed “Still at it with the cheesy nicknames, huh?” “Now and forever.” “I’ll see you later today.” “You can count on it,” They waved each other goodbye and Robyn made his was to the cash register. 

“Welcome to the cafe of the west wind, my name is Robyn how may I help you?” He asked in his standard I’m-totally-not-being-paid-to-say-this voice. “A big macchiato with some caramel and hazelnut..” Robyn scribbled the order on one of the cups, tough he’d be the one making it, it was still some sort of a tradition. “You know, if my co-worker were here she’d applaud you on that drink choice.” Robyn noted as he puts the cup aside. “Anything else?” “Nope.” “That’ll be $5,60”

The man handed him a five and a one dollar bill “Keep the change,”. The employee gave him a thankful smile as he drops 60 cents in the tip jar. He hurriedly started preparing the drink, seen as there are more than enough other people also wanting to order. “You don’t happen to know why Mara isn’t at work today?” The stranger asks, and Robyn stops for a moment, frowning. “So you know her? This must be for her then. I do, actually. She’s off with Hannah, a friend of mine. It’s a long story. Why are you asking?” “She told me to meet me on the corner of Malcolm Boulevard and 116th street, I thought it would be nice to surprise her with coffee. When I asked where she was she said it was a long story, which apparently it is? Anyway- she said there is something we needed to talk about regarding tonight. We were planning on going on a date and apparently we’re now going with some other group.” 

By now Robyn has finished preparing the drink, he grabbed a to-go cup lid and scribbled ‘you’re one good fisher’ on the inside. It’s a way of communication the two have established over the months. Most of the time talking in vague figurative sentences. “That must be my group then-. Hannah, her boyfriend, and me and my boyfriend were planning on going somewhere as a group. Guess she invited the two of you. It’s not a problem though! The more the merrier!” Robyn said as he handed the customer the drink. “Can’t wait to see you later tonight then,” “‘till then.” 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Marika, dear. Don’t tell me you had to wait in the cold for long.” he spoke, hugging his girlfriend from behind as he recognised her. She spun around to properly hug him. “Jack~! I’m so glad that you’re here. We could’ve done this via text but I just think that this should be done in person- you know how I am regarding texti- coffee!” She noticed the cup in Jack’s hand, “For me?” “Your favourite.” She takes the cup, quickly taking off the lid to glance at the inside. “Heh-. I know I am, Robyn really shouldn’t have to tell me.” She said smugly, putting the lid on again. “What now?” he asks, rather confused. Marika simply makes a dismissive gesture while taking her first sip. “Nothing, dear. You wouldn’t understand. Barista stuff.” She concluded with a wink. 

Hannah awkwardly stood beside them. “So, you’re the famous Jack? I’ve heard lots about you.” He chuckles, “Only good things, I hope?” “Of course~.” Mara replies, interlocking their arms. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(The time skip to ‘the fun part’ we were all waiting for)

Jonah was impatiently pacing at the bus station. He did his best dressing up for the occasion, though all he ended up doing is taking a shower and wearing a new blouse of his. He’s been waiting for what feels like ages (maybe five minutes?) and honestly just wanted everyone to be here already. Finally though, he saw Hannah making her way to the station. “Hannah!” He exclaimed perhaps a little too loud. “Jonah! I’m so glad I’m not the first one here-.” Hannah herself was wearing a black themed outfit- jacket, dress, boots, everything. Only having some golden accents here and there. Though the real looker was her professionally done hair. “You look great! Love your makeup-. Did you do that yourself?” Jonah questioned, stepping closer to take a look at her eyeliner. “My twin sister would kill for a look like this,” Hannah chuckled, a little flattered “I wish I did this myself. A friend of Mara’s did it. She’s talented, isn’t she?” “Certainly!”

John arrived not late after, greeting Hannah with a quick kiss. “Looking beautiful as always, sweetheart.” he complimented, “I’m not the only one.” she replied with an amused wink.

Not late after Robyn and Mara arrived too, both looking a little disheveled from cleaning up Zephyrus. But both of their faces lighted up when they saw the group. “Robyn!” Jonah exclaimed, running over to hug his boyfriend. They fit together like two puzzle pieces with Robyn’s head comfortably resting on the smaller’s. “I’m so glad to see you Jonabun, you look great.” They two let go of each other, keeping their hands entwined.

“Hannah, you look लगभग मैं जितनी खूबसूरत हूं!***” Mara complimented. Hannah gave her a glad yet somewhat anxious look. “Thank you! But what does that mean?” She asked somewhat shyly, to which Mara just shrugged and said “Oh, something that simply can’t be summed up in the English language dear Akka.” Hannah seemed content with that answer and happily let her head rest on John’s shoulder.

“So, now we wait for Jack and we’re good to go! To what restaurant were you two going to again?” Hannah asked, “Oh, we found a lovely little place nearby! And they still had room for two! We’re really lucky to have found it.”

Jonah tensed a little at the mention of someone named Jack. But there was no way it was him, right? That’d just be mean of the universe. Besides, he’s like 7 years older than Mara, right? Mara was what, 17? And he is- he’s 23. This doesn’t sound too crazy after all. Oh, God. He’s probably over-thinking, right? Robyn notices Jonah freaking out a little and gives his hand a reassuring squeeze. “I doubt it’s him, Jon. Mara knows how to pick a guy, she’s a talented fisher.” Mara overheard and gave Jonah a confident smirk. “You can bet I am. Though I don’t quite understand why you’re so worked up about this. Did something happen?” She asks, though her voice lacks concern. 

Robyn sucked some breath in through his teeth, Jonah just nodded, allowing him to tell them. This was a close friend group. This was okay. “Right. Uhm-. Jonah and a guy named Jack have a bit of history. Bad history-.” 

“Oh, did they have a bad break up?”  
“Uhm- yeah, sure. That.”  
“Oh god, did Jack cheat on him?”   
“No no no- the thing is-” “Marika!” 

And there he was. Jack arrived at the group, putting his arm around Mara’s shoulders.”You look beautiful as always.” He said, pressing a gentle kiss against her cheek. Mara glanced at Jonah to see his reaction. He just stared at Jack with somewhat empty eyes. He suddenly felt incredibly uneasy. He stepped back a little, attempting to hide himself behind his boyfriend. His breath quickened and both Hannah and Robyn could already recognise the signs of an oncoming panic attack. Jonah looked as though he wanted to say something, he opened his mouth but didn’t manage to say anything. 

No one really knew what to do, Robyn wanted to put himself in between the two. John stood there awkwardly, Hannah wanted to do anything but stand there, Mara felt terrible for bringing Jack here. And Jack couldn’t really be read. He and Jonah just kept eye contact. Both looked somewhat scared. 

“Skurwielu****.” Jonah hissed, clinging onto Robyn’s arm. “What the fuck are you doing with Mara? Are you seriously still out there trying to fucking date? You goddamn loser don’t have no idea how terrible you are! You fucking broke me! You hurt me beyond belief!” Jonah suddenly felt a surge of energy, he let go of Robyn’s arm, stepping forward. He was going to give this mana peace of his mind. “Jonah I swear to God if you are going to make me look like the bad guy again-” Jonah gave Jack a solid push against his chest. “You are the bad guy!”   
“I gave you everything!”  
“And you think that makes it okay to just take something from me? Learn about consent, you son of a bitch!”  
Hannah stepped in, clearly not comfortable with this going on any longer. “Hey, guys-. Let’s maybe keep the volume and the swearing down-. And talk. This is a holiday of love, right? We-” “Yeah! That’s right! I loved you!” Jonah snaps. “You just went overboard and expected something from me just because you gave me so much! I never asked for any of those things! I just wanted you and that would’ve been enough. You know what? I am too uncomfortable to properly kiss my boyfriend because I’m scared and uneasy. It feels wrong for some weird reason, and it sure as hell isn’t because I don’t love him! But the kicker? That’s that Robyn understands; he doesn’t push me. He’s patient with me because he actually cares!” Jonah exclaimed, some bypassers giving the group weird looks. 

Robyn puts a hand on Jonah’s shoulder and gently pulls him back a little. Jonah complied, some tears streaming down his face. “I agree with Hannah. I believe we should calm down a little. Jonah, I know that this is difficult for you but don’t you think it would be better if we don’t bother with this argument until later today? Maybe sit down and have a civil conversation?” Jonah didn’t appear pleased, he considers pushing away from Robyn and straight out challenging Jack to a fistfight right here and now. But Jonah knows he’s no match to the taller man. Besides, Robyn was right, this was no use. 

The bus arrived, the tension in the group was still very present. “How about Jonah and I go sit somewhere in front and uh- Jack you can explain what’s happened to the others-?” Robyn suggested, and the others agreed without giving it another thought. 

They two boyfriends took a seat all the way in the front, just behind the bus driver. Jonah took the window seat, rather aggressively fiddling with the cuffs of his jacket. He was refusing to make eye contact until well after the bus started driving. “Honey-. Are you okay? I need you to talk to me, Jonah.” Robyn asked, trying to keep his voice down a little. Jonah sighed, feeling weird. Somehow tired yet full of energy, filled with rage but also with sadness. He just didn’t know what to do with all of this information. He has always thought of things he was going to tell Jack if he were to ever see him again. Yet he didn’t say a single one. Besides maybe calling him a son of a bitch-.

Jonah took Robyn’s had and squeezed it tightly. “I’m fine.” he leaned against the other’s shoulder. “It’s just so complicated,” he complained, closing his eyes.   
“You’ll be okay. We’ll be okay. Jack won’t be at the restaurant, he and Mara are going to go to some other place. So we can have a nice evening with Hannah and John.” Robyn told him, trying to convince the shorter that this wasn’t so bad. “I know. I know. But what about after that? I’m going to have to talk to him. And I don’t think that I’m ready to do that.”  
“I can help you. I’ll be happy to stand right by your side.”   
“Thanks-. But I think this is something I have to face on my own.”

Meanwhile:  
“So. Care to explain?” Mara asked as the group sat down. She wasn’t quite angry, she was rather just confused. The Jack she knew was sweet, caring, charming and wouldn’t hurt a soul. What the hell could have happened. 

“Yes. Jonah and I were together for -how long?-” He paused, thinking, “three years? A little less.” He explained, sighing. This wasn’t easy. “The thing is-. Our relationship was one-sided. I mean, he just wasn’t very invested in it. Maybe I was too invested-. Gifts, surprises, all of that-. Jonah never asked for any of it. And I guess that one day I just… Wanted something back. And I took it with force. I should've listened more-, I can see that I was wrong. I really hurt him.” 

Mara blinked a couple of times, not quite able to register. “Oh-. I- I never really read you as someone who would do that.” She felt a little odd. This isn’t something she isn’t quite sure how to deal with. Sure, the two of them have hooked up, but it didn’t feel forced. It was just… Normal? She didn’t know. 

“Well, I guess Jonah didn’t either.” Jack commented, and all Marika was really able to do was nod in agreement. John and Hannah, who were leaning over the back of their seats to join in on the conversation. Though the two of them stayed quiet until now. “Jeez-. This is a lot to think about. I mean, especially for Jonah-. No offence, Jack. But you do kind of seem like the bad guy in this story-” Hannah said, unsure how to say what she really thought. Jack definitely was the bad guy, she just really didn’t want to be rude. 

“I know. I shouldn’t have reacted so aggressively.”   
“I’m sure Jonah will be fine.”   
Jack didn’t respond to that. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I’m not hungry.”   
“He’ll have a salad.”   
The waiter gave an odd look “Which?” he asked.  
“Does it look like it matters?” 

The four of them, Robyn, Jonah, Hannah and John, were at Jean Georges. The mood wasn’t quite as wonderful as it could’ve been. John kept giving Hannah reassuring glances, holding her hand from across the table. But despite his efforts, Hannah couldn’t help but be somewhat worried about the entire Jonah situation. 

Jonah himself was looking down at his plate. Though the others were still planning on doing the entire ice skating thing, Jonah himself would prefer to just go home. Home. That was safe, it felt safe. Unlike that other home, Jack’s. That place-. Jonah clutched the napkin he was holding. He was over the stage of repetitive flashbacks. He was over it, or so he thought. He hasn’t had a problem with those in a good half year, or at least nearly none. But now they were back, and they were so damn vivid. 

“Jonah-?” Robyn tried, noticing how upset the other looked. But he didn’t get a reply. Jonah could feel his emotions bubbling up again, and managed to swallow a sob. He teared up, shaking his head a little. “I just want to be home. I’m sorry I can’t do this.” his voice broke, though it was barely noticeable as he said the words in something that was just a tad bit louder than a whisper. 

“Hey, it’s fine. Jonah, please don’t worry about this.” Robyn begged. God, he needed to get him out of here. He glances at his friend sitting next to him. “Hannah, whatever our part of the bill is- just send me me a PayPal request, I’ll pay it.” 

Jonah looked as though he wanted to say something for protest, but didn’t. Instead, he just got up, grabbing his jacket. Robyn stood as well, giving his two friends an apologetic look. “At least you two can enjoy your evening? Han, I’ll text you tomorrow or later today, tell you how we’re doing and stuff-.” he took Jonah’s hand and waved the two off, who awkwardly said their goodbyes. 

The two boyfriends exit the restaurant, Jonah oddly keyed up. He sighs “I’m sorry-.” “Don’t be. I’m gonna get you home n make some dinner for you.”   
“Are you going to stay?”   
“Only if you wan-”  
“Yes.” 

They take the bus back, from there it’s just a 10-minute walk. The bookstore is closed already so they take a second door. “Is anyone home?” Robyn asks as they take off their coats in the entrance hall. Jonah nods. “Mhm, Thomas. But he’s eating pizza from the oven, probably watching tv-.” Robyn did his best remembering which sibling of Jonah’s that was, but he didn’t remember. “We can go to your room?” Jonah nods again, and so they make their way through the maze that is the house of the Bennet’s. 

First through the kitchen, past the living room, up some stairs, up some more stairs, a right turn here, down the hallway and then the door on the right. The door on the left is Chris’. 

Robyn closes the door behind them, Jonah falling down on his bed. The small room could be an attic, but that’s what made it cosy. “Do you want me to make you dinner?” Robyn asks, Jonah snatching a comfortable t-shirt that was lying somewhere on his bed.   
“Nope.”   
He unbuttons his blouse to change into the way more comfy night clothes.  
“Are you sure? You need to eat-”  
“I had a big lunch. I just want to cuddle and watch some dumb show.”   
He pulls the shirt over his head and then nods to a monitor on his desk. “Password to the pc is semicoloncapitald all one word and typed out. All lowercase.” Jonah explains, kicking off his shoes. “Just put on some Netflix show.”

Robyn does as told, deciding to just play Modern Family; light and humorous. He grabs the monitor and moves it to a small shelf so it’s closer to the bed. He glances at Jonah who is now under the bedsheets, curled up and clinging to his pillow. “Come-.,” he asks, and Robyn complies. He sits down on the edge of the bed to also take off his shoes. “Are you okay, Jonah? Is there anything else I could do?” he asks, now thankful he kept a shirt on under the fancy clothing, originally added to beat the cold. “Not really. Just- I don’t know-. I don’t want you to hold me, yet. But definitely tonight- just give me a minute. I don’t really know.” 

Robyn lies down beside the other, looking up at the ceiling. “Take your time,” “Thanks,”

They wait for a couple of minutes, Jonah calmly watching the show and Robyn patiently waiting. He knew what ptsd was like; listen, and do what they want you to do. That’s important. Don’t say certain things, etc. etc. 

“I’m okay now.” Jonah eventually said, sometime after Robyn heard the theme song play. Jonah turned around and tilted the sheets, inviting Robyn to cuddle. “If there’ anything you need, you’d tell me, right?” He asks, putting his arm around the other, and pressing his chest to the smaller’s back. Jonah felt safe in the touch as if it could protect him. “Yes. But I’m fine, Robyn.” “Good.” 

They fell into a comfortable silence, Jonah feeling less and less tense by every episode that passed. “You know, Robyn.” Jonah asked out of the blue “I’m really happy that I got you. Because… I know I have bad memories, and that I can be a little distant. And I want you to know that I do want happy memories, with you. I’m just not ready yet. And I love you for being so patient with me- I’m a wreck.” he says, shifting a little. “I’m sorry. I just had to say it-.” 

“No, it’s fine! You’re fine. And I love you. And I would wait forever. Even if you’d never be comfortable with anything but this I’ll be okay.” Robyn says, and Jonah rolls over so they can look at each other. Robyn was propped up on his right elbow, looking down at the other. “You’re really pretty, have I ever told you that?” Robyn asks, which makes Jonah smile. Actually, smile. “About a hundred times?” He replies, and Robyn just chuckled “Guess I’ll have to continue doing that then. I love the way your face lights up every time I say it.” 

Jonah tilts his hand to run it through the taller one’s hair. It kind of felt as though there might be some sort of electricity between the two, pulling them closer and closer together. “Jonah, can I-” Robyn was cut off by Jonah pulling his head down, and suddenly he felt the warmth of Jonah’s lips against his.   
The kiss was gentle at first, it made Jonah feel right. Complete. Kisses with Jack were never like this, they were more hungry, always wanting more. But this was soft and patient, better in every possible way. Not to mention it was with the right person. Jonah pulled the taller down a little more, deepening the k-. 

The bedroom door flew open, a not-so-happy Thomas behind it. “Jonahhh-” he complained, leaning against the doorframe. Robyn immediately let go of Jonah and sat up next to him. Jonah quickly sat up, too. Both of their faces somewhat flushed. “What is it, Tom?” Jonah asked, he didn’t even appear that bothered. If anything slightly amused. 

“Mama promised me that you’d make me dinner.” Jonah sighed, of course, she did. “Didn’t you already have dinner? Chris promised to put something in the oven, no?”   
Thomas nods, “But that’s not why I’m here. I want tea. And you-” “yes I know I know.” Jonah glances at Robyn “Tom is too young to be allowed to handle open fire let alone a kettle of boiling water. Our parents are somewhat strict about that rule.” 

Jonah sighed, getting out of bed and taking his blanket with him, keeping it around his shoulders like a cape. “Alright then. Project tea. C’mon Robbie, this shouldn’t take long.”   
Robyn sighed, “sure.” He got up as well, following Jonah and Thomas to the downstairs area. 

Jonah filled the kettle with tap water and turned on the furnace, giving the kettle a minute to heat up. Robyn took that time to look around in the kitchen. It was kind of old-timey, something that hasn’t been renovated in ages. The wood was old and used, having some stains here and there. 

“What have you two been doing?” Thomas asks with faked curiosity. “Watching a show.” His older brother replies without missing a beat.   
“Then why were you kissing?”   
“Because- we love each other like mama and tata do. It’s a grown-up thing.”   
“But what about Emily and Ally? They kiss too but they’re kids.”   
“They kiss differently, Thomas. It’s something you’ll learn more about when you grow up, okay?” 

The kettle let out a high whistling noise, signalling that the water was ready. Jonah clapped his hands together. “So, besides Thomas, any tea lovers?” Robyn shook his head. “I’m good.” 

Jonah shrugged, pouring two cups of how water, putting a tea bag in both. “Your loss.” 

While the tea was doing its thing, Thomas looks at Robyn. “Why’re you so tall?” He questions, looking up at him. “I ate my vegetables, why are you so small?”   
“Because I’m a kid.”   
“Huh. Guess you’re right. Or maybe you don’t eat your vegetables.”  
Jonah watched the conversation happen. “Don’t challenge him-,”  
Thomas wasn’t amused, and certainly not done with this conversation. But before he could make a point of it Jonah decided that this would be enough. “The tea should be ready. C’mon, let’s go upstairs.” he grabbed the two cups, handing one to his younger brother. Thomas was about to say something but Jonah cut him off. “Don’t come at me with your >I’m not tired< bzdura*****.” 

Thomas gave him a judgemental glare but decided against protesting any further. He disappeared behind one of the corners. 

Jonah sighed contently. Kids, what a hassle. The two walk back to Jonah’s room, the tv show still playing in the background. They sat down on the bed; Jonah between Robyn’s legs, back pushed to chest. He leaned back, contently sipping his tea. Robyn slung his arms around the smaller one, burying his face in his neck. “Jonah, you’re perfect. Don’t let anyone tell you otherwise, okay?” 

Jonah turns his head to peck Robyn’s lips.

“Okay.”

*Hindi - murkah - fool/ idiot  
**Hindi - akkah - (elder) sister friend  
***Hindi -लगभग मैं जितनी खूबसूरत हूं - Nearly as beautiful as I am  
****Polish - skurwielu - Asshole/ bastard  
*****Polish - bzdura - nonsense/ rubbish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-dah!  
> I'm pretty happy with it!  
> You can think of what happened at the ice rink yourself :)   
> (Also, the begin notes say that not everything in this one-shot is canon, note that the Mara x Jack thing IS and will be canon! He will grow to be a better person and Mara's there to help)
> 
> Thoughts?


	6. Years Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is set in the future. From now on out chapters are going to be in all sort of weird timelines.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is very short! Just to set things up for what's about to happen ;)
> 
> Refresher on Jonah's family (eldest to youngest)-  
> Jonah and Chrissy - twins  
> Simon - two years younger than the twins  
> Emily - two years younger than Simon (+ her gf Allison)  
> Micah - three years younger than Emily  
> Thomas - two years younger than Micah

“Guys, I’m home!” Jonah yelled after opening the door to his parent’s old house behind the bookstore. He hadn’t been in the place since forever; must have been three years ago when he moved out. He was about 21 at the time. It was a great day; he and Robyn saved enough for a little studio apartment. It was right after Robyn’s writing career really kicked off, and it gave Jonah the opportunity to think about a life outside the bookstore. He never thought about doing anything else with his life, but it was fun to dream. Next thing he knows he’s applying for a loan to go to college. And now he’s attending ESU!

 

As he steps over the threshold he is suddenly bombarded by an army of his siblings. His eyes immediately fell on Chrissy though, God, how he missed his twin.   
She pushes herself past the others to properly hug Jonah. “Happy 24th, dork.” She jokes, messing up his hair like she always used to. “  
“Same to you, Bałwan*.” Jonah replies, hugging his sister again. “I’m so glad that we managed to do this- get everyone together again. I can’t believe Allison even got that sort of time in her schedule.” 

Allison, who was currently behind the stove, crossed her arms. “I might be a busy lady but I can always make time for family, you know that.” 

Jonah finally let go of his twin, and made his way to the kitchen. “So, that’s everyone? We actually managed to get together the entire family?” 

“Not really” Micah, who finally got rid of his awkwardness now that he’s an adult, said. “Simon’s gonna be late. I mean, what did we expect? He’s in his senior year of college right about now, huh? Probably too busy.”

“I’ll stay hopeful.”

That’s when Thomas comes stumbled down the stairs and into the small kitchen. From his messy hair disheveled clothing it was obvious he spent the entire day in bed. Seen as he was 9 years younger than the eldest two siblings, he’s the last kid in the family at 15 years old. “What’s with all this commotion? Why wasn’t I told about this get together?”   
Jonah gasped when he saw his little brother, not bothering to answer his question. “Look at you! You’re so tall! Tom, I missed you so much!” Jonah’s done a good job at keeping contact with most of his siblings, but Thomas he hadn’t seen once. Somehow something always stopped the two from meeting again. “You look so grown up!” Jonah embraced his little brother who seemed more than a little tired from a full day of doing nothing.

“What’s the occasion?” Thomas asked groggily. 

Emily started laying the table for dinner, “Well, J n C are turning 24, and we haven’t gotten together in forever! Not to mention tata and mama are both still away for their anniversary. So we can have a nice weekend of siblingery! It’ll be fun!” 

-

It didn’t take long until the table was filled with laughter and old stories. 

Chrissy takes another sip of her orange juice. “Since we’re on the topic of Christmas- what were you guys’ least favourite presents?” 

Emily was the first to reply. “In the christmas of 2009 or so I got a t-shirt saying ‘lovin the sun’. And it was literally the christmas after I got those terrible burns in the summer! Also- I would be the LAST person to be ‘lovin the sun’. I’m albino- not pale because I hate the sun. I hate the sun because it tends to burn me.” She sighed and shoveled more stew into her mouth. 

“Me next!” Said Thomas “A friend of mine once gave me an advent calendar.” 

“I got a One Direction towel once-.” Allison added. 

Jonah grinned “Oh please, you can’t possibly beat mine-. ‘Total Flirt; tips, tricks, and techniques for any guy to get the girl.” He couldn’t help but chuckle “I should have come out earlier. I’m pretty sure tata started to get concerned after I turned 16.” 

“Jeez- and still, the only boy you’ve ever been with is the one you still like. It must be nice making all those first memories together~” Allison mused, and suddenly the eldest three siblings at the table tensed up a little.   
Chrissy nodded. “Right-. First.” Jonah rolled with it, not wanting to explain himself to his other siblings or Allison. 

The brunette noticed the odd behaviour though. “Did I- uh- strike a nerve?”

“You could say so.” Chrissy replied. Deciding to keep Jonah from having to talk. 

Thomas frowned. “What do you mean? I never heard anything about this- was it that Ja-”  
“We don’t say his name.” Chrissy interrupted sharply, protectively holding Jonah’s hand. Not like anyone could see it under the table. “Now. No more questions. Jonah’s happy now, with Robyn.” Jonah nodded dryly. 

Emily pursed her lips, deciding to change the subject. “Since we’re talking about relationships-.” She stood up, one hand on Allison’s shoulder and one on her stomach. “I know this is going to sound kind of weird- since we’re still young and all. But Allison and have been thinking about it and- we’re pregnant! Well- I’m pregnant- but you get it! You’re gonna be aunt and uncles!” 

The table broke out in cheers, the previous topic quickly forgotten. Everyone said their congratulations. Emily looked at her girlfriend happily, kissing her cheek. The rest of the evening passed with more talking. 

-

The weekend was wonderful. Lots of catching up, fun activities, fancy dinner, it was all ideal. 

“Can’t believe we’re parting again already,” Jess spoke, waving her siblings off as she and Jonah stepped outside. They both called the same cab, and were now waiting for it outside. 

Jonah nodded. “Yeah… You know... With Allison and Emily taking this huge step- I’ve been thinking. Robyn and I have been together for a while, and things have been nothing but smooth sailing.” He hesitates. He expected Chrissy to speak up again, but she didn’t, and just gave him time to talk. 

“I think I’m going to propose to him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *idiot


	7. Rings

“See you soon~!” Jonah waved as his boyfriend left their apartment to go to the supermarket. He’s been back home for about a week now, and he’s had more than enough time to think over his idea of proposal. It was tough. At first, he figured it might just be some spontaneous thought that he should ignore it. Heck, was he even ready for this? What if Robyn would rather be the one to propose? Luckily, Jonah is a lot less indecisive than his boyfriend. This is what he wanted to do.   
As soon as the door clicked closed behind Robyn, Jonah quickly reached for his phone. He dialled the number of the only person who was worthy of this task; Hannah. 

It took a moment, but then she picked up.   
“Caller number 9 you’re on the air. I’m radio host Saunters, what can I play for you?”  
Jonah had to stop himself from chuckling before he could start talking. “Hi! Listen, I don’t have very long. Do you have time to meet up somewhere this week?”   
“Yeah. Tomorrow, I guess? Why?”  
Jonah considered already telling her. “It’s a bit of a surprise.”   
“Ok then… Where do you want to meet up?”   
“I’ll text you the address. How does four o’ clock sound?”  
“Perfect, actually!”  
“Great! I’ll see you then~!” 

-

Jonah could barely think in the time period between his call with Hannah and his meetup with her. He wasn’t nervous, he was just thinking about what ring to buy a lot. Robyn picked up on it, but Jonah quickly dismissed it as ‘just being way too hot outside to function properly’. To which his boyfriend smoothly replied with ‘any room you’re in is too hot to function properly in’. Jonah chuckled at the memory.  
Now he was standing outside the ring shop. It was a little before four; he’s always early to pretty much everything. Eventually, he notices Hannah walking through the crowded street.

Her eyes glued to her phone- probably Google Maps so she could find the right building. As soon as she looked up she notices Jonah. He waved her over. “So, what’s this ‘secret meeting’ thing about?” She asks, now seeing the store. She already began to get an idea, and quickly looks back at Jonah expectantly. 

“I uh- like it. So I’m gonna-”  
“-put a ring on it?”  
“Yes.”

Hannah beamed, clasping her hands together. “Yay! It’s about time!”  
Jonah chuckles, shrugging. “I mean, I did take things kind of slow with the entire relationship considering what happened before I met Robyn. But the years that I’ve been with him have been the happiest of my life. So I think proposing would be the only reasonable thing to do-.” 

Hannah grabbed Jonah’s hand and quickly pulled him into the store. “I’m so excited for you! And you picked me to help you pick a ring! I’m honoured!” She let go of the other and twirled around in the start, trying to get a look at everything in 2 seconds. “So, what exactly are you looking for?”

Jonah shrugged. He was a little more overwhelmed by all the choice than he thought he would be. “I was honestly hoping you’d have some ideas-. You’re Robyn’s closest friend. Hasn’t he ever gushed to you about ‘the perfect wedding ring’?” 

Hannah shakes her head as she starts to properly look at the rings on display. “Nope. Not really. He talked about weddings -he’d die for one in the forest btw-. But not rings.” she continues to think. “He doesn’t wear jewellery all that often. But when he does it’s usually something in a copper colour.”

Jonah nods. “So we’re looking for something kind of earthy out of copper? Maybe he would like something more elegant-.”   
Hannah’s eyes fall on a pair of silver/ golden rings. “If you’re going for elegant and classy then I’d say these are the way to go.”   
Jonah walks over to Hannah to look at the rings she found. He glances at them critically. “I think that’s too serious. I want something softer.” 

They continue to look around for a while when suddenly the store owner came walking around the corner. He was an older man who used a stick to help him walk. “Which one o’ you two youngens is here to two of them engagement rings?” He asks, glancing between the two. 

Jonah frowns. “How do you know I’m here to buy an engagement ring-?”   
The man smiles. “After years of practise, you tend to notice things. So, what kind of ring do you think your boyfriend would fancy?”   
The brunet frowns again. “How do you- I’m not that gay-.”   
Hannah puts her shoulder on Jonah’s shoulder. “Oh, you don’t even know-. Point is; we need something copper, earthy, not too serious.” 

The man nods and beckons the couple to follow him to the counter of the store. “How much are you willing to put down for it?”   
Jonah’s English terms fail him, he looks at Hannah. “How much you’re willing to pay for it.” She explains.

Jonah shrugs. “I don’t have that much- maybe like 1500 for both?” 

The man grabs three small boxes and puts them down in front of Jonah one by one. Each contained a ring more fancy than the other. Jonah felt kind of overwhelmed. “Uh-. I kind of like all of those-.”   
The first was simple; a dark blue base with a couple of copper spots, it had a rough design hammered into it.   
The second was a cluster of tiny gems in random positions. “Yellow sapphires.” the man explains.   
The third was all copper- a little rusty with a wooden design. 

Jonah glanced at Hannah, then back at the rings. “I dislike the sapphire one, I think. Too flashy. I don’t want any gems, they wouldn’t really match our style I think…”   
Hannah picked up the third one, “This one’s a little thin, don’t you think? I mean, it’s pretty and all- but it’s just not out there enough if you ask me.”   
“No, I agree. I think I’ll go with the first one.”

-

They left the store with Jonah carrying a discreet white bag containing the rings, he didn’t want Robyn finding them on accident, he’ll probably just hide them in some drawer Robyn wouldn’t ever touch. Perhaps where they keep their laundry-. 

“When are you going to propose?” Hannah asks, already thinking of scenarios in her mind. 

“I wanted a special place- something elegant. Remember Valentine’s some years ago? We went to Jean-Georges. I left way too quickly, and honestly, I’ve been wanting to try the food there. So that’s where I’ll do it. It’s a little typical, I know-. But I think it’s a nice place.”

Hannah nods, remembering how she spent the rest of the evening there with John. “The food really was good- you’ll enjoy yourself there. I wish you the best of luck, though I highly doubt Robyn will say no.” 

“Thanks.” 

And they parted ways.


End file.
